Guardians of Kalos
by skittykat501
Summary: When Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont save a skitty and a meowth they are turned into Pokémon and have to save Kalos from the Evil organization called Team Oraboris.


**I just thought of this while web surfing… never mind. Enjoy! I don't own Pokémon but I do own my OCs SkittyKat and Henrey.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonnie's Pov<em>**

"Come on big brother! Your so slow!" I yelled as my brother ran up the hill.

"Bonnie, your brother is going as fast as he can. Stop yelling at him." Serena said as she made up Clemont and Ash's tent and our own tent as well. When Clemont finally came up we already set up camp. Ash, Serena, and Clemont's Pokémon were already out enjoying their Pokémon food along with deddene of course. Clemont made dinner and we all sat to eat. But then we heard screaming. Not from north, south, west or east. We all looked up…

**_SkittyKat's Pov_**

"How the HECK could Arceus do this to us! I mean, I know the staraptor are on strike but can he have used charizard for our transportation!" I yelled to my meowth friend Henrey as we fell from the sky thanks to our boss Arceus.

"Well it's your fault for calling him a control freak!" He yelled back.

"Well he's the god of all Pokémon! So he is kind of a control freak!"

"In what world is 'You're a control freak' a complement!?"

"…Ok, you got me there." I throw a brick at him "NEVER PROVE ME WRONG!"

We were falling to our doom… or so we thought.

**_Serena's Pov_**

"Is it just me or is there a skitty and meowth falling out of the sky?" I asked as we looked up.

Ash immediately sprang into action. "Fletchinder! Can you grab them?"

Fletchinder nodded and flew up to the sky to grab the two. It was a skitty and meowth.

The skitty had a hot-pink bow with black dots on her left ear. She also had a sapphire pendant necklace in the shape of a heart. The meowth had an orange bandana and a ruby pendant necklace in the shape of a star.

Now what happened next was weird. Once we got the two safely on the ground the skitty started to speak. "Wow! Thanks for saving me and my friend Henrey here! I'm SkittyKat!"

We stared at the two. 5 minuets of awkward silence was broken when Bonnie yell "OH MY GOSH! Talking Pokémon!" She then began to hug the two.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! I have a girlfriend!" Yelled Henrey

"No you don't." SkittyKat retorted as Bonnie let them go.

"What about Clio the bunnery?" asked Henrey with an annoyed tone.

"Oh…I never gave you that message?" Skitty asked awkwardly. Henrey faced pawed.

"Wait. How can you two talk?" Asked Clemont.

"We are helpers of Arceus! Here to help and find the guardians of Kalos!" Skitty stated.

"Who are the guardians of Kalos?" I asked.

"They are to save Kalos from Arial. The leader of an evil organization of people who call themselves 'Team Oraboris." Henrey says.

SkittyKat starts pushing him away "well, nice meeting you! Thank you for saving us and good luck! We have to go now! Bye!"

But right before she could leave her pendant started glowing. Brighter. Brighter. BRIGHTER. Until no one could see anything.

**_SkittyKat's Pov_**

When the light from my pendant stopped glowing, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash were gone! Their Pokémon looked at us angrily. The Pikachu grabbed Henrey by the neck and said "Where is Ash and his friends?"

"Skitty… a little… help here?... Can't…breath!" Henrey tried to say.

I got the two Pokémon separated "HEY! HEY! We're on the same side! We can help find your trainers! So what we're going to do is-"

Suddenly, we heard a helicopter over head. We looked up and saw a green helicopter with a blood red symbol of an arbok biting it's own tail. We all scrambled to find a hiding place. Me and Henrey hid behind a bush. The others were not so lucky. A bunch of nets came out of the helicopter and captured them all. The helicopter landed and two grunts came out. Both were boys and were wearing the same clothes. A green shirt with red shorts and a purple bandana on there heads. They collected the captured Pokémon.

One said "Well, we couldn't catch the guardians or Arceus's helpers, but we did get some new recruits!" The two went back to the Helicopter and flew away. Me and Henrey came out.

"Woo. That was close." Henrey said relieved.

I hit him with a brick "Close! The other Pokémon were captured! We need to find Ash and his friends!"

"Why?"

"I have reason to believe they are the Guardians of Kalos!"

"What makes you say that?"

I was about to speak when I heard the screams of Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont in the forest behind us. "That."

Henrey shrugged and we went off to find them.

**_Bonnie's Pov_**

When I opened my eyes I could see I was not in the campsite. I was in a forest like the one behind the campsite. I didn't know where Ash and the others where. "Ash! Serena! Clemont! Where are you?" I looked around and saw a lake. I went there to get a drink of water. I looked down. I didn't see my self "AAAAAAAAH!"

**_Ash's Pov_**

I couldn't find anyone and nothing seemed familiar. "Pikachu!" I called. I looked towards a tree. It was either very big, or I some how shrunk. I saw a lake and, since we never had dinner, I was thirsty. I went to the lake and saw my reflection. "AAAAAAAAAAAH"

**_Serena's Pov_**

I was scared. I knew I was in the forest behind the campsite but I didn't have Fenniken or Pancham or Clemont or Ash or any of the Pokémon! What if a wild Pokémon attacked me? I saw a lake and decided to get a drink of water to calm my nerves. When I saw my reflection it did the exacted opposite. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

**_Clemont's Pov_**

I don't know why but when I woke up I was hungry more than anything. I looked up and saw an Oren berry tree. I tried to get one but I couldn't. It was like I shrunk but my appetite grew. I saw a lake beside me and decided a drink would help me. When I saw my reflection I knew why I was so hungry. "AAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Guess the Pokémon to the person and see you next time!<strong>


End file.
